Enchanted Woman
by Yoru NightWitch14
Summary: She graceful dance with a soft music by her side. The moonlight shiny down on a woman who was gracefully dancing with the wind with a soft, smooth melody by her side. RenxAsaka request complete. Enjoy


**Yo~! This is Yoru NightWitch~! 〜（ゝ。∂）**

**This is a request for Amaterasu31~!**

**I really hope you like it! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))**

**I thought of what Asaka said when she was reversed and then thought about the moon~ Then Bam~! A story had been made~! **

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

**_My Enchanted Woman_**

Ren wanders around the Foo fighters headquarters, searching for a certain bluenette haired girl. "Aaaaaaaa-chaaaaaan~! Come out, come out, wherever you are~!" Ren smiled as he continues his search for Asaka. It wasn't long that he became annoyed. "Where are you...?" Ren whispered to himself and sighed. He already checked every parts of the building except the roof. So he went up to the roof.

- Roof -

Ren opens the door and saw Asaka's graceful dance with a soft music by her side. The moonlight shining down on a woman who was gracefully dancing with the wind with a soft, smooth melody by her side. Ren failed to see that Asaka, the girl who he's search for a couple minutes ago, give a sad look on her face while she continues to dance. Also as if she wanted her tears to fall, but holding it within her.

_'Was she always like this...? Dancing alone even though she suffers from the loneliness...?' _Ren thought, then she sighed deeply. _'Why haven't I noticed this before...? Well, Time to change all of that' _Ren then looks up to Asaka, it seems her movements began to slow down and ended her dance. She sighed as she pick up the stereo with her mp3 player on it and turns off the music. Ren bursted out of the door.

"Foooound you, A-chaaan~!" Ren smiled as Asaka jumped and turned to Ren with a blushful look on her face. "R-Ren-sama! D-Did you just saw-" Asaka stuttering, but he was interrupted by Ren grabbed stereo and looks through the songs in her mp3 play.

"Hmmm~ This song is good enough~" Ren played_ 'Nobody Knows by Moseqari feat. Zoe Phillips' _and place the stereo down on the floor and held out a hand for Asaka's.

"May I have this dance?" Ren asked as he looks at her with his gentle smile and sharp eyes soften. Asaka blushed and gently held his hand. Ren pulled her closer and place his other hand on her waist and started to dance.

As they both dance, Asaka felt like she was in her dream. A beautiful night with the person she loves dances with her. She slowly rest her head on his chest as they dance. Ren can feel something warm and yet wet on his shirt._ 'Is she crying...?' _Ren thought as he looks down at her, worried if he did something wrong. "A-chan...?" Ran whispered as they continues to dance softly. Asaka looks up at him with her eyes full of tears. Even though she's tearful, she still have a gently smile on her face.

"I am so happy, Ren-sama... To dance with you with the moon by our side... It made my night enchanting... I don't care if this is a dream... because I'm still faithful to be by your side... And I know... this is too good to be true..." Asaka smiled as Ren stopped the dance. Asaka looks up at him, confused as Ren smiled down at her.

"Then I will make your dream into a beautiful reality." Ren whispered softly to her as he gently lean down to her to capture her lips. A soft and gentle kiss made both of them feel like they became whole again... Like they are complete.

* * *

**Doney~! **

**'Nobody Knows by Moseqari feat. Zoe Phillips' is a good soft song. **

**Like when you listen to it, you can imagine that you're in a beautiful and dark place like a dark forest in a night and found a beautiful lake, shining from the moonlight or something like that.^^**

**But I wasn't sure that it's a good dance song though. And I have no idea why I put 'Beautiful' for the 'making dreams to reality part'. (~_~;)**


End file.
